


Felix’s Shojo Manga Advanture

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Black eagle students - Freeform, Golden Deer Students - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26394430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: For the FE3H KinkmemeInspired by Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun!Dimitri is a part-time collage student and full-time shojo manga author. His heroine is based on his real-life boyfriend Felix. But his protagonist is an odd mix of himself, his childhood friends Ingrid and Sylvain (who are a couple) with a dash of the earnest Ashe! Dedue is the stoic best friend in RL and in manga!Felix doesn’t know how to feel about being a beautiful girl in Dimitri’s manga...
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Kudos: 6
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	Felix’s Shojo Manga Advanture

One slash, two slash and practice target is down. The finals were coming and Felix should work even harder for victory.

“Hey guys check this out!” Cheerfull voice of Claude echoed the corridors of the collage. At first Felix thought it was just Claude calling his friends for something he found.

“Look what I found!” Claude’s voice echoed again with other voices this time. Felix continued his sword training without thinking about Claude’s newest discovery. At that time Felix did not paid attention because it didn't involved him. Until Claude and his friends showed Felix, Claude’s newest discovery.

How wrong he was. İt “did” involved him and it was the most horrible way Felix ever think of.

And it was being heroine of Dimitri’s shojo manga. Felix was the heroine of Dimitri’s shojo manga. His boyfriend writing a shojo manga and he was the heroine…

What. The. Fuck.

* * *

“Claude… I think you broke him.” Hilda said as she took the manga from Felix’s hands. But Felix with his cat speed took it back from Hilda.

Hilda quickly returned to Claude’s side whispering to him. “You definitely broke him.”

“Congratulations Claude,” As she stands between Claude and Felix (who is still wide eyed and unmoving like a statue) gives Claude a smug smirk “You done what Sylvain couldn’t done.” Lysithea crosses her arms.

“That’s cruel Lysithea, I couldn’t guessed this type reaction Felix.” Claude countered back with a fake playful voice as he maintained eye contact with Lysithea.

“Claude.” Lorenz rolls his eyes with annoyance, “İf anything, you _knew_ he would react like this.”

“Lorenz just exposed you, _Claude_ ” Leonie added.

“You got me.”

“İt’s okay, you can borrow it.”

“By the way Felix this is Marianne’s book if anything happens to it, I will made it sure you buy entire manga for Marianne!”

Claude realizes he doesnt want to deal with this Felix so he just choses the easiest way. Claude pulls his phone and texts Sylvain there is an urgent matter and it’s about Felix.

* * *

Sylvain pretty much came to pick Felix up from training grounds, to an empty classroom that Ingrid waited them. After a few minutes later Felix told what happened.

Sylvain just laughed and Ingrid parroted him.

“Really Felix? Is this the urgent matter that Claude talked about? Oh my goddess.”

“Don’t mock me Sylvain, this is indeed to be urgent!”

Sylvain just laughed more “I- I’m not mocking you Felix, it’s just awasome. Dimitri is writing a shojo manga and you are the heroine? I can’t believe it, are you sure this isn’t a late april fools day prank?”

Felix showed the book to Sylvain and Ingrid “I m pretty much sure it’s isnt an april fools day prank Sylvain, proof is here.”

Sylvain take the book from Felix’s hands and opened the book. Ingrid glanced the book at Sylvain’s hand. What followed rest is both of them keep reading it like 30 minutes

“I can’t believe the main character is a mix of Ingrid, me, Dimitri and Ashe, best friend is Dedue… And female lead is you, Felix.” Sylvain closed the book. “Where you did found this manga Felix?”

“Claude and his friends showed me.So I borrowed it from Marianne.”

“Really? You should make Dimitri put his signature on this book. This will make sure you will Marianne’s heart in no time!”

“Sylvain…” Felix sighed. “This is not the time for it.”

Ingrid put her hand to Felix’s shoulder. “Just go to home Felix, clear your head. Then talk to Dimitri.”

* * *

After this embarrassing talk with Sylvain and İngrid Felix went to bus stop. Some people thrown him weird looks but Felix ignored them. 10 minutes later bus stopped at the stop. For Felix those 10 minutes felt like years. He quickly got on the bus and taken a seat.

Felix quickly take out his phone from the bag, opening it. He searched Gekkan Shoujo Alexander-kun.

After looking the pages Felix just realized Dimitri’s manga have a fandom? İt was getting a good amount of fanart and fanfiction?

Oh Goddess, Felix didnt know anything about fanfiction or the fandom aside from Bernadetta’s talks from their shared chat.

Talking this with Bernadetta seems like a good idea since she knows about fanfiction and fandoms. Felix open the shared chat and sent text.

The words Felix started conversation with Bernadetta flashed.

Felix: Hey Bernedatta, you were writing fanfictions right?

Bernadetta: Yes? Why asking?

Felix: I wanted you to check fanfiction and fandom for Gekkan Shoujo Alexander-kun. How popular it is and how much fanfiction it’s have?

Bernadetta: Okay? Again, why are you asking this? Maybe you want to join that fandom?

Felix felt his heart almost gave out when he read Bernadetta’s words. With shaky fingers Felix keep write.

Felix: I will explain it later, now I need to go to my boyfriends side.

Bernadetta: You promised, I will call you when I done searching.

Felix: Thank you.

Felix disconnected form the conversation

Bernadetta disconnected from the conversation

Felix felt so embarrassed to tell her the truth but he promised and he will tell her.

* * *

Bernadetta started conversation with Dorothea

Bernadetta: I don’t know what is happening with Felix, he asked me to look fandom and fanfiction for Gekkan Shoujo Alexander-kun.

Dorothea: Felix recently find out Dimitri is writing a manga and Dimitri’s one of characters inspired from Felix.

Bernadetta: For real!?

Dorothea: Yes. Also it’s getting an anime too.

Bernadetta: You can’t be serious! Where you did learned this from?

Dorothea: Somebody close to Dimitri told me. So I believe it’s 100% true.

Bernadetta: Good. I wished to see Felix’s face when I said him to if he wanted to join fandom of Gekkan Shoujo Alexander-kun.

Dorothea: You really said that? Girl you are awasome!

Bernadetta: Thanks! Now I need to check the fandom and fanfics. Goodbye!

Dorothea: I need to warn Edelgard. Goodbye!

Bernadetta disconnected form the conversation

Dorothea disconnected from the conversation

* * *

His watch said 1:30 pm when Felix reached his home. He need to change his outfit to something more comfortable and he also need to clear his mind.

Felix’s feelings were a mess. At one hand it was so embarrassing, at another hand it was weird too. But it was made him happy too? Dimitri did inspired his character from Felix. Oh Goddess, this is indeed to be a mess.

Yes, Felix definitely need to clear his mind if he was going to talk this situation with Dimitri.

His father greeted Felix when he walked in. “Oh, hey Felix, you are early today.”

“Yeah.” Felix passed his father, directly going to his room. He took his phone, tossed his bag to corner and probably broke the world record for changing his uniform. Now the second part, calming down and think about what he going to say Dimitri.

What he was going to say? Would simply saying “Why did you inspired your heroine from me?” work? Probably since Dimitri is honest ~~and bad at lying~~.

After a half hour later Felix just gave up and lied on his bed, burying his face to pillow. As he was busy with trying to control his emotions somebody knocked the door. İt was Rodrigue or Gleen.

“Felix, can I enter?” Atleast his father respected Felix’s boundaries. But when Rodrigue worried he can be very… Insisting. Felix accepted his fate.

“Yes.” Slowly the door opens and his father enters the room. “Felix? Is anything wrong?” Ah. How did he noticed something bothering Felix?

“I’m fine dad. Really.” Felix did not wanted to talk about this he already promised to tell this to Bernadetta, Felix didn't want to talk about it any more. Felix just buries his face to pillow even more.

“Your face says otherwise son. Something is bothering you. What is it?” Very insisting. Definitely worried.

“Nothing happened, I will go to Dimitri’s house.”

“Dimitri huh? Did he cheated on you?”

“No! He didn’t.” Damn it Dimitri, why you done this?

“Then what he did to bother you so much?” Felix knew his father wouldn’t give up until found out what bothering Felix.

Felix started to told everything.

* * *

“I see.” Now his father was laughing too. Apparently today is -Laugh at Felix’s misfortune day- “I get it, this is really weird. But there is also nothing to worry about okay? Just go drink water and nap okay?” After Rodrigue leaved the room leaving Felix alone again. He wasnt sure about nap but he really needed drinking some water. Felix put his phone to pocket, Bernadetta would call him any minute. Afterwards he leaved his room, going to kitchen.

On way to the kitchen Felix looked one of mirrors at wall. Then he understood why his father insisted about what was bothering so much. His face was red like tomato.

After drinking water Felix was returning to his room. “Now you look better.” Felix turned back to see his father.

“Yes, I feel better now.” A half hour later Felix will be going to Dimitri’s house.

“That’s good-” A phone call interrupts his fathers talking. Felix realizes thats his phone ringing.

Oh no. Oh _no_. Out of all possible moments, she picked up this one? Felix feels dread running in his blood. Why? Another misfortune adds. Felix pulls out his phone from pocket to see Bernadetta calling him. Felix reluctantly answers the call.

“Hello Felix?”

“Hello Bernedetta.”

“So, I did the research you asked.” İs she teasing him or it’s fault of the phone? Felix didnt know. Seconds felt like years until Bernedetta spoke again.

“I checked it Felix” Bernedetta’s voice can be heard in entire room. Felix felt a sense of dread again. Almost like his blood become ice.

“Gekkan Shoujo Alexander-kun is fairly popular shojo manga and have a big fandom. And to answer of your second question. İt’s have 20k fanfiction. Main pairing is also most loved characters in fandom.”

Entire Fraldarius house was silent after Bernedatta’s words. Even Rodrigue who joked about this topic now wide eyed.

“I did my research Felix and no you not need to tell me since Dorothea told me already. Goodbye!” With this words Bernedetta ended the call. Now Felix was alone with his father and too shocked to prepare his talk.

From upstairs Gleen’s laugh echoed. Felix felt the horror.

Taking a nap sounded like a good idea now.

* * *

Storm was coming. A storm named Felix. The light wind blew Edelgard’s brown hair away as she stood outside the door waiting for Felix’s arrival. Dorothea did warned her about Felix and told her what happened. Soon Felix entered her vision, walking quite fast. Edelgard went inside of the house, leaving door open for the guest. She quickly take her bag and walked towards the door again. She did not wanted to deal with Felix.

Soon Felix entered the house when Edelgard leaving the house.

“Where is Dimitri? I need to talk”

“He went to talk with someone for his job. He won’t be returning here atleast 2 hours.” With those words Edelgard leaved Felix alone.

Most unknown to them Edelgard knew who truly supported Dimitri’s shojo manga. Her own mother. A small hobby Dimitri used to spent time became full-time job because her mother encouraged it. Two years ago when he actually started to do it, Edelgard pretty much known Dimitri inspired his heroine from Felix, when she asked why answer was:

“Felix might be cold but he cares. However he is bad at showing it.”

“Dimitri…” Edelgard pressed Dimitri for actual answers. Dimitri is telling the truth but thats isnt the actual answer.

“Okay, okay… Felix is a tsudere and a drama queen which is perfect personality for heroine of a shojo manga.”

Yea, Dimitri was right, Felix is the drama queen and tsudere. Edelgard suprised how well Dimitri known his boyfriend. Shame because Felix will murder Dimitri tonight.

* * *

Edelgard called Dorothea to let her know she is coming to cafe near her house.

“Really Edie?”

“Yes, I dont want to watch my brothers and his boyfriends romantic fight. Then Felix will plot Dimitri’s murder with most romantic way possible.”

“Are you worried for your brother, Edie?” Edelgard swore Dorothea was reading her mind. İs she a pyschic? “Don’t worry Felix will not kill Dimitri, it’s quite opposite Felix likes the idea but doesnt know to how to express his feelings.”

Leave Dorothea to explain this weird situation.

“My girlfriend is so awasome.”

“Thank you for the compliment.” Dorothea smiled and added“When Dimitri’s manga gets an anime, I will be doing karaoke night for all girls.”

“Your welcome and it’s getting an anime!? Please tell me where you getting this info.”

“Dedue told me. I asked to Dedue if there is anything Dimitri up to and he told me a few studios wanted to adapt Dimitri’s manga to anime.”

“Dedue, I should been guessed…”

“Honestly I can’t wait to share this news with everyone.”

“I cant wait to see Felix’s face when he hears this.”

“Honestly? Same.” Both girls laughed. Edelgard knew this event will be remembered years come.

“I m waiting, call me when you close.”

“Okay, see you later.”

* * *

Felix felt himself bored and Dimitri wouldnt come like 1 and half hour. Felix take out his phone from his bag and almost looked at the chat. He remembered he was the subject of the day. He spent time with watching some cat videos but he wanted to check what others were talking about.

* * *

Hilda: You guys should been seen his face, it almost like having a breakdown

Caspar: Man, I wish I seen it… Or better you should been taken a picture.

Hilda: Omg, why I didnt thinked that?

Leonie: Because you’re too busy with thinking that Felix machine broke

Hilda: You got me here.

Dimitri: Oh no.

Slyvain: Here we go. The writer is here!

Dimitri: I m suprised you guys just find it out. Writing the manga for 2 years.

Ignatz: Really? I’m quite suprised, I liked your drawings.

Dimitri: Thanks!

Leonie: Felix didn’t liked it through.

Sylvain: By the way where is Felix?

Ingrid: He is right here, reading the chat.

Sylvain: Hi Felix! Come have a chat with us. I swear nobody going to making fun of you!

Felix: No.

Ferdinand: Dimitri let me tell you. Your take on goth librarian Hubert is good.

Dimitri: Thank you, I glad you liked it.

Felix: …

Ferdinand: ? Am I said something wrong, Felix?

Sylvain: Let me translate it. Felix says this isn’t about goth librarian Hubert.

Hubert: Rude.

Felix: Shut up you goth.

Lysithea: İt’s year 2020 and somebody still uses goth as an insult.

Felix: Shut up you goth.

Caspar: C- C- Combo.

Dimitri: I m close to home. Probably 30 minutes later.

Edelgard: I’m staying at Dorothea’s today.

Sylvain: Dont forget to make sure Dimitri signs the book!

* * *

Felix just closed the chat. It was like everything Felix imagined. Why he did opened up the chat at first place? Oh yea he did gave in to his curiosity. Half hour has passed and like Dimitri said he seen him slowly walking towards the home.

Felix prepared his speech for Dimitri yet when Dimitri showed himself, Felix felt so nervous. He spent his entire day losing himself over this, feeling angry, embarrassed and amazed over this situation. Felix prepared his speech for Dimitri yet when Dimitri showed himself, Felix felt so nervous. He spent his entire day losing himself over this, feeling angry, embarrassed and amazed over this situation. Why Dimitri picked him for? Arent there are better charaters for this? But at same time Felix felt proud because Dimitri picked him. Not others, but Felix.

Right now Dimitri was front of him, silent as if he were waiting for Felix to talk first. But that didnt happened. Felix started to crying as he felt Dimitri hugging him. Both of them hugged each other. Dimitri wiped the tears from Felix’s face after they stopped hugging.

“We did not get the ultimate plot twist where is the heroine is a male who looks like a girl.”

“Dimitri!”


End file.
